


Save the bees (No love like your love)

by Young_zaphod



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_zaphod/pseuds/Young_zaphod
Summary: Crowley has opinions and he will share them given an opportunity





	Save the bees (No love like your love)

God is a terrible parent and Crowley is never going to let that one go. Ineffable, really, that the Angel once thought the Garden of Eden was Her creation. That Crowley's brethren beneath the soil hadn't spent eons cycling nutrients and breaking down rocks to design it all. 

It had taken Crowley eight days, the first time, to explain the ecological importance of soil biota to Aziraphale. He'd kept it up over the next 6000 years of course. Worms were a lot like snakes if you asked Crowley, misunderstood. Crowley had diversified his interests somewhat in recent years to include bees and beetles. 

There would have been no forbidden fruit without the bees after all. It was a right disgrace how humans kept on thinking bees could just be moved. Not to mention all the attempts to compare bee society to monarchy. Crowley could talk about bees and problems of monarchy at length. Being immortal meant you had all the time in the world but living with Crowley had taught Aziraphale a lot. 

In his time as Brother Francis, Aziraphale had come to appreciate the bees and the birds. But the stuff bees and wasps got up to with orchids was much too racy if you asked him. Crowley of course delighted in this.

Squirming out of pointed questions was something Crowley had perfected in the depths of Hell. Getting an answer out of Crowley about how an angel becomes a demon was not going to be an easy task. The Them knew this.t Crowley had told them, repeatedly, that he hadn't Fallen so much as sauntered vaguely downwards. 

It was clear to the Them that there was more to it than that. They were children afer all and particularly skilled at asking difficult questions. So they watched, they learned and prepared. 

It was Adam's 12th birthday. Aziraphale insisted on driving to Tadfield, he had taken a liking to Madame Tracey's motor scooter after the Apocalypse that wasn't and had recently obtained one for his own. The journey to Tadfield was uneventful, the traffic flowed smoothly, no human dared comment on the odd looking couple. Crowley wouldn't have had it any other way. No **one** was allowed to ruin this day after all. 

The Them put their plan into action as soon as Aziraphale and Crowley arrived. Wensleydale and Brian ambushed Aziraphale leaving Crowley to the tender mercies of Adam and Pepper. 

Adam asked the first question. Crowley prevaricated. Pepper, being the superior interrogator of the two took over. The Them had an excellent record of getting answers out of their parental figures to maintain. What they hadn't accounted for was Crowley having had all the time in the world to think about the answer to their question and Crowley’s opinions on the kind of information suitable for children.

Crowley was not one for lecture. Angels were the ones made to be specialists, to be experts in their chosen areas. For Aziraphale it was books, for Gabriel it was bureaucracy and so forth. For Crowley, who had once hung the stars, and refused to stick to one topic it was the denizens of the soil and the bees.

In the millenia after his Fall, and some before if anyone was keeping count then, Crowley had started to think the problem with Heaven was close mindedness. An unwillingness to think of long term solutions, to ask what could be out there, to be curious. Given the opportunity and an eager audience Crowley was delighted to explain. He may have been a demon but both Crowley and Aziraphale agreed children were the future. 

Crowley was unstoppable once he got started, not that Pepper and Adam wanted him to stop. On that sunny afternoon in Tadfield the world began to change. The bees were not saved in one big miracle, Crowley had explained why that would be a mistake and potentially disastrous, but the Them had a new plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the essay on pollinator ecology which I was meant to be writing. Not beta read.


End file.
